Vending kiosks are a common way to distribute certain types of consumer goods. For example, Redbox® kiosks, which vend media discs, have become ubiquitous at grocery stores, fast food restaurants, gas stations, and other locations. Such a vending kiosk typically has an integrated user interface for use by a person to interact with the vending kiosk when the person is physically located at the vending kiosk (e.g., by the person pressing buttons on the vending kiosk).
Unfortunately, a person may have to wait in a line of people before being able to utilize a conventional integrated user interface to interact with a vending kiosk. Consequently, the person may have to wait in line before being able to discover what options are available at the vending kiosk (e.g., before being able to discover what movies or video games are currently available at a media vending kiosk). Moreover, once the person reaches the front of the line and is able to utilize the conventional integrated user interface to interact with the vending kiosk, the person may feel rushed while a line of one or more other people waits behind him or her (e.g., the person may hurriedly try to find an available movie or game that is in stock in a media vending kiosk and that is of interest to the person).